


Ode To Bullet

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Category: The Killing
Genre: Not Really Graphic But Does Have Violence, Probably Considered OOC, Really Needed To Vent About Her, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 22:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a poem I wrote about how she felt when captive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode To Bullet

Ode to Bullet

I knew this would happen

Shouldn’t have been alone

Now he’ll never know

Tried to help

Now I’m dying

I fought hard

But not hard enough

Trying to breathe

Through the blood in my throat

My wrists are broken

But like that matters

Getting harder to breathe

Trapped in a metal box

Bleeding everywhere

Wish I could have saved her

Now I have the same fate

At the same hands

With the same blade

As my mind fades to black


End file.
